Zig Novak
Zigmund "Zig" Novak is a junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. He's handsome, charming, and obsessed with skateboarding. His home life isn't much fun, so he makes the most of his days at Degrassi—flirting with the girls and making his guy friends laugh. Zig finds himself in detention on a regular basis, but he can usually talk his way out of trouble. Him and Tori were going to be teen parents, but Tori had early labor and the baby died this deeply affected Zig even leading him to take MDMA. However with the help of his then girlfriend Hayley he had gotten better. Zig sometimes even feels that something is seriously wrong with him as his and Tori's baby died and then finding Cam's body in the greenhouse after he committed suicide. He is best friends with Damon and Austin Matthews and good friends with Maya Matlin, Olivia Banting, and Jason. Other friends include Beck Samuels, Mo Mashkour, Imogen Moreno, and Tristan Milligan. He was also friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away. He had a conflict with Danny Smith, but they're on good terms now. He had a conflict with Mike Mercado, due to Zig being the one who shot his best friend, Jared Linduana, during the infamous school shooting, in response to being expelled by Mr. Simpson. Zig is later shot to death by Mike, in avenge of Jared's death. Zig is portrayed by Ricardo Hoyos. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *He is of Russian descent. *His family owns a convenience store. *Zig is the guitarist in the band WhisperHug. *He and Damon have been best friends since before junior high, while he knew Maya Tori and Tristan since junior high, and met Austin Matthews in high school. *Zig is the second too streak. The first was Austin Matthews. **The second to find someone dead. The first was Archie Simpson. *He was the first that took MDMA. *Zig streaked twice at school while under the influence of MDMA. Quotes *(To Tori and Maya) "I wanted to come but my parents said no because they already had a trip planned" (First Line) *(To Damon) "Look Tori, Maya, and Tristan aren’t bad man" *(To Tori) "Look Tori you are making a very big deal about this I mean their is a lot more important things than going on a date" *(To Tori) "You do thats really awesome I love you too!" *(To Mrs. Novak) "I hate being poor!" *(To Mrs. Novak) "Thats a bunch of crap" *(To Mrs. Novak) "Well it is a lot of people care" *(To Tori) "A convenience store that barely makes enough money to put food on the table, the reason I tried to cancel for our 2 month anniversary because I couldn't afford to take you on a date" *(To Tori) "I can't believe this is happening." *{To Hayley "I would've curried your note book too, if you let me." *(To Hayley "Um hey I was going to go to the Dot after school you should come. I mean if you want to." *(To Hayley) "Hey! I'm um glad you're back." *(To Tori) "Okay if you tell me you would never forgive me I'll leave you alone. Have you ever done you wish you didn't. You wanted a second chance so bad it hurts?" *Zig: "So, what do you think? Too much? Hayley: "I love it. At no point did you bash the high school battle of the bands." Zig: "Oh, you should've seen my first draft." *Zig: "Were you really worried that us hanging out would complicate things for me?" Hayley: "It wasn't you I was worried about." *Zig: "Hayley, I just... I need to know if you mean what I think you mean." (Hayley kisses Zig) *Hayley: "Why haven't you brought up the kiss?" Zig: "Because, Hayley... I had a chance to be with you last year and I completely ruined it. And I caused a lot of trouble because of that. The balls in your court." Hayley: "Umm. Well... I'm happy I kissed you... Are you? Zig: "Yes... And no..." Hayley: "What's the 'no' part?" Zig: "You knew I was hardly going to see you all summer because I would have been on full time daddy duty. It was just me and you with twinkly lights... The moment was perfectly set... It was easy. Look Tori and I have been done for a while. She just can't face the fact... Hayley I'm falling in love with you and no matter how hard I try, I just can't be friends with you. I have to know you weren't just caught up in the moment. Because if we're going to do this, you need to be all in." *Hayley: Zig I am all in. Relationships *Tori Santamaria **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)(101) **Broke Up: Gimme More (2)(106) ***Reason: Zig dined and dashed on his and Tori date. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Gimme More (2)(106) **Broke Up: Rainy Days (1)(111) ***Reason: Zig didn't want to be with Tori anymore because he was worried now that she was pregnant it would cause more money trouble for his family so he lied to Tori that he was dating another girl so that she would break up with him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: Rainy Days (1)(111) **Broke Up: Rainy Days (2)(112) ***Reason: Even though they had got back together the previous night while Zig was intoxicated, Zig wanted to break up. **Fourth Relationship ***Start Up: I Want It That Way (1) (125) ***Broke Up: A Few Days after Gone Too Soon (141-142) ***Reason: Zig broke up with Tori sometime during the summer because of what happened to the baby and also due to him falling in love with Hayley. *Hayley Michaels *First Relationship: **Start Up: Come As You Are (1) (201) **Broke Up: If I Lose Myself (2) (236) ***Reason: Zig felt that Hayley was the reason why he had trouble coping from finding Cam's body in the greenhouse. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Story of My Life (243-244) **Broke Up: Chasing Pavements (320) ***Reason: Hayley decided to break up with Zig after finding out he cheated on her with his bandmate Olivia. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Chasing Pavements (320) **Broke Up: Unchained Melody (1) (339) ***Reason: With feelings of isolations Hayley broke up with Zig to be with Dallas. Love Triangles *Hayley Michaels and Tori Santamaria *Start Up: War (1) (115) *Ended: Brand New Me (2) (206) **Reason: Tori knew that she wasn't going to get Zig back and decided she had to move on. Category:Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Musician Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Season 3 Category:Sophomores Category:Bullies Category:Troubled Kids Category:Muggers